Field
The present embodiments relate generally to toy construction elements, and more particularly, to a block that includes moving members for interacting with other construction elements (e.g., blocks or figurines).
Background
Interlocking stackable toy construction blocks are well known in the field of toys and games. Although blocks may come in various sizes and shapes, a typical block is rectangular in shape and has upwardly projecting pegs on its top surface arranged in a matrix, and coupling means on its bottom surface for releasably interlocking the block to the top of another similar toy construction block having upwardly projecting pegs. Multiple blocks of varying shapes and sizes may be assembled into various toy constructions, such as houses, cars, airplanes, spaceships, and animals.